


Perseverance

by silentflames



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Link Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflames/pseuds/silentflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi has defeated Kai, but doing so has caused Link Joker inside of him to stir again. Contains possibly major spoilers and hints of Kaiai and possibly some Link Joker X Aichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance

"Goodbye Kai-kun," Aichi said as he left up his arm and held out two fingers towards Kai.

Aichi's strength was too much for Kai and he had lost to Aichi badly with Aichi only having two cards in the damage zone and as a result of losing in the Sanctuary he was going to lose all memories he had relating to Aichi.

"Memory Judge-Gayaaaahhhh!"

Aichi clutched his chest and fell on his knees as Link Joker started trying to take control of the blue haired boy. Dark red miasma covered his body as he screamed in pain trying to hold the evil force inside.

"…Please…Stay inside of me!"

Aichi kneeled over screaming in pain as he fought Link Joker for control.

"Aichi!" Kourin ran over to help her friend but the dark miasma hissed angrily and force of it became stronger knocking her away. It wasn't going to let anyone nearby and interfere.

"I won't…become everyone's enemy…Gyaaahhhh!" The young male was fighting with every ounce of his strength in order withheld Link Joker.

The blue haired boy collapsed and the dark red miasma began to descend back inside of him.

Inside his mind the battle with Link Joker was just as fierce, maybe even more so.

Aichi's willpower held out against Link Joker, but it continued to fight back.

"Please rest inside of me, Link Joker…"

The sixteen year old winced in pain as an anonymous figure took on his form.

Aichi's eyes widen in horror as he stared at the evil shadow of himself that stood before.

"I must congratulate you for being able to held out against me for this long," it spoke. Link Joker's voice was calm and cunning. "But I'm afraid it won't last for much longer…"An unearthly smile crept upon its face. "…Sendou Aichi."

"No, I won't allow you spread Reverse again! Aichi exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Link Joker questioned tilting his head. "It's the least you could do for me, since allowed you to use some of my power."

Aichi's eyes narrowed at Link as he grunted his teeth.

"How else were you able to move so quickly in a matter of days before sealing yourself? Although in my opinion that was a complete waste of time, anyway the answer to that is quite simple, hyper speed."

"I was able to hold you back for this long. I can hold you back longer; as soon as the seals are put back up the two of us will return to our slumber forever."

"But why make yourself suffer?" Link Joker crept towards Aichi. "It's obvious that you don't want to be separate from your loved ones."

Aichi closed his eyes and then opened them. "I know, but it's the only way I can keep myself from hurting anyone and from your seed moving from one person to another. I will do whatever it takes to prevent war."

Link Joker only chuckled. "Leaving everyone behind without telling anybody and wiping out everybody's memory of you, let's not forget about how you send out the Quatre Knights to fight against your friends and had them inflict judgment on them if they lost…" Link Joker's face twisted. "…And you're worried about hurting your friends by starting a war with the power of Link Joker."

Aichi said nothing.

"Speechless I see. Although keeping you sealed away is a good way for punishing you for stopping me, but I think a better punishment would be having you turn against everyone you cared for, like your family, or friends, or the Quatre Knights…or even Kai Toshiki."

"Kai-kun," His voice was filled with grief thinking of the spiky haired brunet. Out of anyone Kai was the one he cared for the most, he was his eternal mate, his one and only soul mate. Aichi knew that if he told Kai what he was going to do during his search of those to seal him away, Kai would be the one to be strongly against it.

"Yes Kai, the one you oh so promised to always be by his side. Whatever happened to that promise you made to him? Not that it matters to me either way. He's going to pay dearly for betraying me and what better punishment then to have him become reversed by his eternal mate the one who had saved him."

"No, leave Kai-kun out of this!" His voice cracked and his eyes filled with sadness and fear. "He's already suffered enough!"

"Are you saying that only you can make him suffer?" Link Joker tilted its head. "Must I remind you that life is meaningless for Kai Toshiki without you there with him."

Aichi just looked away.

Link Joker smirked. "Although I must thank you for lending me your body, I've never felt such power before. Not only that, but you handle the Link Joker clan pretty well. Even better then Kai Toshiki or my last host." A smile slowly crept across Link Joker's face as its eyes widen in excitement. "Yes! You are the perfect visual for me to control, Sendou Aichi! Join me and together the two of us will cover Earth, Cray, and every other planet with the nothingness of Void!"

"I won't do it! I won't allow you to use me for world destruction!"

"Must the same thing happen to you as it did your avatar, Blaster Blade," Link Joker pointed its index and middle finger towards Aichi."

"…Blaster Blade…"

"LOCK!" Two crossed Black rings appeared from the tips of its fingers and surrounded the blue haired boy sealing him inside.

"Aichi!" Kourin cried.

As the others watched his entire body was again cover in dark red miasma as he slowly stood up. His face was mostly shadowed by his banes, only his lips were shown. And they slowly crept into a sinister smile.


End file.
